BRING BACK SASUKE!
by sora-suke
Summary: ”Apakah dengan begitu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Apakah menurutmu, dengan kau menyerang Konoha, Itachi akan bahagia? APAKAH BEGITU MENURUTMU, HAH?” teriak Naruto emosi. Mereka masih berharap, Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha. Tapi.... *R&R*
1. Pencarian dimulai

**HORA!!**

**Fic pertamaku lho... dan langsung bersambung!!**

**hwehehehe**

**Maaf klo jelek... tpi aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! (halah!!)**

**GANBATTE!! (^o^)9**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T (mau apa lagi?!)**

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto baru saja mendapat perintah dari Hokage ke 5, untuk menangkap Sasuke. Tentu saja mereka sangat bersemangat, apalagi ini mengenai Sasuke, teman masa kecil mereka. Sayangnya karena masa lalu Sasuke yang kelam, mereka harus terpisah.

Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan 'Konoha' desa mereka, dan berguru pada Orochimaru yang jahat. Semua ini dia lakukan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada kakak laki-lakinya yang telah membunuh semua keluarganya. Sejak kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha, dia tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan tidak ada satupun kabar tentang dia. Seolah-olah dia telah menghilang. Tapi Naruto dan Sakura, yang merupakan teman sekelompoknya saat di akademi tida pernah menyerah untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Mereka percaya bahwa suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hokage mendapat kabar mengejutkan. Ternyata saat ini Sasuke telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dan sebelum itu, Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimau yang diaggapnya sudah tidk berguna. Dan Sasuke juga telah membunuh Itachi, tapi ternyata Itachi telah diluar dugaan. Itachi yang selama ini dianggap jahat, ternyata hádala penyelamat Konoha. Dia membunuh semua keluarga Uchiha karena ternyata keluarga Uchiha mempunyai rencana untuk menguwasai Konoha. Karena tau akan hal itu para tetua Konoha menyuruh Itachi untuk membunuh keluarganya. Itachi pun menerimanya. Namun, karena rasa sayangnya kepada Sasuke, Itachi tidak membunuh Sasuke.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke menjadi dendam kepada Konoha yang telah membuat keluarganya berantakan. Maka Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Padahal Itachi ingin Sasuke melanjutkan perjuanganya untuk melindungi Konoha, tapi ternyata jalan fikiran Sasuke berbeda. Dia lebih memilih balas dendam daripada mengabulkan permintaan terakhir kakaknya itu.

_Dasar **BODOH...!!**_batin Sakura.

Tapi entah kenapa Sakura bisa jatuh cinta pada si bodoh itu. Padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa sekarang Sasuke bukanlah orang yang baik. Tetapi Sakura tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia masih mencintai Sasuke, bagaimanapun keadaanya.

"Sakura!!" panggil Naruto, membuyarkan lamunanya.

"heh?! Iya! Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh! Daritadi melamun terus. Seharusnya kan kamu senang kita akan bertemu Sasuke lagi." ujar Naruto _to the point_.

"Iya... aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau kembali bersama kita? Kamu dengar cerita nona Tsunade tentang Sasuke kan?" jawab Sakura khawatir.

Naruto terdiam...

"Iya aku tau! Tapi aku yakin Sasuke pasti mau kembali bersama kita. Karena kita kan punya ikatan." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura ikut tersenyum, "Kamu benar Naruto! Sasuke pasti akan kembali." katanya mulai ceria.

Melihat wajah tersenyum Sakura, tiba-tiba wajah Naruto merah padam. Tentu saja! Naruto sudah lama menyukai Sakura. Tapi Naruto memilih untuk diam, karena dia tau jika Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke. Lagi pula, dia tidak ingin menambah rusak persahabatan mereka.

"Naruto...Sakura... kalian sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya Guru Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tentu saja!! Kami sudah menunggu lama. Guru kemana saja sih? Ayo kita segera berangkat." gerutu Naruto.

"Tenang...Naruto!! Tenang..." ucap Guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah. (Ok! Aku juga nggak tau dia senyum apa nggak! Habis dia pake penutup wajah!!) *uncali author sendal jepit*

"Tadi aku baru dipanggil Tuan Hokage! Katanya tim yang dikirim untuk mencari Sasuke bukan hanya tim kita. Mengingat kemampuan Sasuke yang sekarang, sulit bagi kita untuk melawanya." lanjut Guru Kakashi.

"Lalu tim siapa yang akan ikut dengan kita?" baru saja Sakura bertanya begitu, tiba-tiba jatuh Akamaru dari atap dan Kiba naik di atasnya. Lalu disusul Hinata, dan Shino.

"Kami!" jawab Kiba dengan PD-nya.

Naruto yang mendengar Kiba langsung menyipitkan matanya. "Hei Guru Kakashi! Apa Guru yakin mereka yang akan membantu kita mencari Sasuke?"

Kiba yang mendengar itu langsung tersinggung dan marah.

"Hei... jangan meremehkan kami ya! Tim kami jelas lebih kuat dari pada Tim lemah mu!" Kiba mulai emosi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Siapa yang lemah?? Heh!" Naruto ikut emosi. Maka terjadilah keributan antara dua orang bodoh itu.

Sementara Shino, Sakura, Hinata dan Guru Kakashi hanya melihat mereka bertengkar.

"Hmm... sepertinya misi kita kali ini akan tambah ramai ya?" ujar Guru Kakashi. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Shino hanya diam saja.

Sementara Sakura sedang melamun sambil memandang langit.

_Apakah kali ini kau akan kembali? SASUKE..._

**~~To Be Continue~~**

* * *

**hwaa,,,, o(.)o**

**akhirnya...akhirnya... akhirnya selesai juga!! *sambil guling2***

**memang pendek sih..**

**tpi aku sampe deg...degan bikinya...**

**gimana menurut kalian???**

***review nya ya,,,***


	2. Reuni

**Waaa...wa..wa...a.a.a.**

**akhirnya bisa update juga!! (hebih sendiri)**

**makasih ya yg uda kasi review..**

**kalian bikin aku tambah semangat!! hehehe**

**Selamat Membaca..!! (^o^)9**

* * *

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Tim Pencari Sasuke yang terdiri dari Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru telah berangkat untuk melaksanakan misinya. Mereka bergerak menuju ke arah Barat. Karena menurut informasi yang mereka dapat dari serangga milik Shino, Sasuke dan Tim nya yang bernama 'Taka' sedang berada di desa sana. Namun, karena letak nya jauh sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke sana.

Seperti biasa, Naruto yang tidak sabar terus saja menggerutu kesal, "Apa tidak ada cara lain supaya kita lebih cepat sampai sana? Kalau kita tak bergegas, Sasuke bisa saja segera pergi. Kali ini aku tidak mau gagal!!" gerutunya.

"Ah...! Berisik kau Naruto!! Kalo mau cepat sampai, lebih baik percepat saja larimu yang lambat itu!!" ujar Kiba yang tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Enak saja!! Memang siapa yang larinya lambat?!" Naruto mulai marah.

"Tentu saja kamu! Kamu kan yang ada di posisi paling belakang!" ledek Kiba.

"Bukan mau ku berada di posisi belakang, BAKA!!" Naruto sewot.

Memang benar! Karena Naruto berada di belakang karena perintah Guru Kakashi, kalau saja ada musuh dari belakang Naruto bisa langsung menghabisinya. Sedangkan Kiba dan Akamaru berada di depan, mereka pandai dalam mencari jejak. Apalagi bila ada musuh yang mendekat, mereka bisa langsung mengenalinya.

"Siapa yang BAKA, heh?!" Kiba ikut emosi.

"Hei...Sudah! Sudah!" Guru Kakashi menengahi.

"Iya! Kalian ini berisik sekali sih! MENGGANGGU saja!" ujar Sakura.

"Apa? Sakura bilang aku Pengganggu?" kata Naruto kecewa.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sakura tidak serius." hibur Guru Kakashi. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"I...iya...! Kamu... bukan...bukan... " Hinata berkata tergagap-gagap.

"Kamu mau bilang apa sih Hinata?" Naruto bingung,

"Maksudku.... kamu.. bukan....bukan...bukan pengganggu kok Naruto!" ujarnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

**GUBRAK!! **

_Udah didengerin serius-serius taunya cuma mau ngomong itu! ckckck_

"Oooh... Terima kasih Hinata." jawab Naruto, sambil tersenyum geli.

* * *

**~SASUKE POV~**

Sasuke dan tim nya yang bernama Taka sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyerang Konoha. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Sasuke...!" ujar Karin genit, sambil melingkarkan tanganya ke lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa risih (ya iyalah risih! Siapa yang mau sama cewek genit kayak Karin?~~ author marah-marah sendiri) berdiri sehingga rangkulan Karin padanya lepas.

"Lho? Sasuke, kmu mau kemana?" protes Karin.

"Sudah cukup. Lebih baik kita segera bergegas." jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi kan aku masih mau di sini dengan kamu." ujar Karin manja.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini sendirian!" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Karin diikuti Suigetsu dan Jugo.

"Aiih..!! Dingin banget sih!" gerutu Karin sambil mengikuti Sasuke pergi.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tim mereka yang bergerak cepat, bisa dengan waktu singkat mulai mendekati Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Tentu saja! Saat ini mereka berjalan yg menuju ke Barat, sedangkan Sasuke ke arah Timur menuju ke Konoha.

"Sasuke, di depan ada..." ucap Karin terputus, karena merasakan adanya chakra asing.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Suigetsu jengkel, karena Karin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tpi chakra ini bukan chakra orang biasa... Chakra ini sangat kuat, seperti chakra..." Karin masih menggantung kata-katanya,

"Aku tau!" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ini... chakra Kyubi!" lanjutnya.

**~END SASUKE POV~**

* * *

Kiba dan Akamaru yang berada di depan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau berhenti? Kalau kita terus-terusan berhenti, kita tidak akan bisa menyusul Sasuke kan?! Kau ini bagaimana?" protes Naruto.

"Bisa!" jawab Kiba.

"Eh..?" Naruto semakin bingung dengan jawaban Kiba.

"Karena Sasuke ada di depan sana." lanjut Kiba.

"Apa? Tapi bukanya kita baru setengah jalan? Apa kamu yakin Kiba?" Sakura ikut bingung.

"Iya, Akamaru mencium bau Sasuke dan posisi Sasuke sekarang sudah tidak jauh lagi." jawab Kiba.

Sakura membelalakan matanya dan memandang ke depan.

_Sasuke... Apakah kita akan segera bertemu_

"A...akan kugunakan jurus Byakugan ku untuk melihat keadaan..." ujar Hinata.

"...BYAKUGAN!!..." Hinata menggunakan jurusnya...

Sementara yang lain, menunggu dengan sabar.

"A...ada! Disana ada Sasuke dan beberapa orang lagi! 1 wanita dan 2 pria. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri saja!" ujar Hinata setelah selesai meenggunakan jurusnya.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Iya!" jawab semuanya....

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Hwaa,,,,**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca..!!**

**tolong review ya! ;D**

**maaf klo masih pendek, tpi memang beginilah kenyataan..**

***sambil sembah-sembah*~~**

**tpi akan aku usahakan selanjutnya akan lebih panjang lagi!!**

**hehe**


	3. Kejar Sasuke!

**Ok...**

**akhirya update juga.!**

**maaf klo lama... hbis skrg aku uda kelas 9!**

**ya... jadi lgi persiapan UN gitu..**

**hehehe**

**tpi akan aku usahain buat selalu bisa update kok!!**

**:D

* * *

**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Naruto, dkk! (maaf saya males nyebutin nama mereka semua satu-satu!! ~) segera bergerak cepat ke tempat Sasuke. Mereka tidak ingin keilangan Sasuke lagi. Apalagi setelah tau bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang dalam keadaan lengah.

_Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Sasuke..._

_Tunggulah kami!!_

Batin Naruto dengan penuh semangat.!!

**Di Tempat Sasuke...**

"Sasuke? Apa yang harus kita lakukan kali ini???" tanya Karin cemas.

"..."

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke?? Kita harus bagaimana? Ada Kyubi di dekat kita." protes Karin. (Huh!! Protes aja!! Nyebur ke laut aja sono lo!!!)

"Diam lah Karin! Kau berisik sekali..." ujar Suigetsu yang tidak tahan mendengar omelan Karin.

"Kamu yang berisik!! Mereka sedang menuju kita bodoh!" Karin masih terus protes.

"Kita harus bagaimana Sasuke?" Jugo turut ikut bicara (waa... ada Jugo tha ternyata?? Hahahaha ~~)

"Tenang saja! Kyubi yang ini lemah." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh, lemah? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Suigetsu menimpali.

"Tidak... " Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Tidak lagi...." lanjutnya sambil melempar pedang nya hingga tertancap ke pohon.

JEEB...!!

**Di Tempat Naruto**

JEEB...!!

"Eh? Suara apa itu??" Kiba kaget mendengar suara pedang Sasuke.

"Entahlah! Tapi yang pasti itu Sasuke." Shino menimpali.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke sana!" Naruto tambah semangat.

Mereka segera berlari ke arah suara itu.

_Sedikit lagi...! Tunggu kami Sasuke.._

*** * ***

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke hadapan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!"

"Huh! Mau apa kalian ke sini...?" ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Dia melihat satu demi satu semua yang ada di situ. Begitu menyadari ada Sakura di situ dia sedikit kaget. "Hmm... kalian banyak juga ya." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kami ka sini karena kami ingin membawa mu kembali Sasuke!" ujar Naruto,

"Mustahil!" Sasuke masih menolak.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau! Terpaksa kami akan pakai cara kasar!" Kiba mulai menyerang. Tapi dia langsung dihadang oleh Suigetsu,

"Kalau begitu aku lah lawanmu!" ujar Suigetsu sambil menghadang Kiba.

Shino segera menyusul untuk membantu Kiba.

Sementara Jugo menyerang Kakashi yang sedang menuju Sasuke. Karin pun turut menyerang Sakura dan Hinata.

Dan Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke.

Naruto mulai megeluarkan jurus Seribu Bayanganya, dan menyerang Sasuke. Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menghindari semua seranganya.

"Ternyata kau masih saja lemah, Naruto." kata Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Naruto semakin mengerahkan kekuatanya dan dengan mudah pula Sasuke menghindarinya. Tapi anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas. Makanya Naruto tidak mengeluarkan Rasenghan nya. Lagi pula sebenarnya di tidak ingin melukai Sasuke.

"Jadi hanya segini kekuatan mu Naruto?! Ternyata kau benar-benar sangat **LEMAH**!!" sindir Sasuke sengaja menekan kata LEMAH, seakan ingin memancing emosi Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Itulah sebabnya aku **MUAK** dengan mu!" lanjut Sasuke.

Seakan ada pedang menancap pada dada Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

"Eh?! Sasuke gawat chakra nya semakin kuat!" teriak Karin begitu menyadari perubahan chakra pada Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Melihat Karin yang sedang lengah Sakura langsung berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Begitu menyadari itu. Karin yang hendak mengejar Sakura dihalangi oleh Hinata.

Sakura terus berlari menuju Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan chakra merah Kyubi. Melihat itu, dia mencoba untuk menolong Naruto. Tapi rupanya Naruto sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sebagai manusia. Sehingga begitu melihat Sakura yang mendekatinya Naruto hendak melukai Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan mendorong Sakura keras hingga tubuhnya terbentur pohon dengan keras.

"Aahh...!!" pekik Sakura, yang kesakitan.

Sakura mencoba berdiri, sambil memegangi tanganya yang kesakitan. Tapi dia sangat kaget karena melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terluka, mungkin karena serangan dari Naruto yang seharusnya mengenainya.

_A...apa Sasuke mencoba untuk menolongku?!_

Sasuke memegangi dada nya yang terluka akibat pukulan dari Naruto. Yang jelas pukulan itu sangat kuat hingga baju Sasuke robek.

_Sial!! Luka ku cukup dalam._

Batin Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto semakin tidak sadarkan diri. Chakra nya semakin membesar, dan tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi sosok Kyubi. Sakura sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Walaupun dia tau bahwa tubuh Naruto bergabung denga Kyubi yang pernah menyerang Desa nya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Naruto berubah seperti ini.

Yang lain pun ikut kaget melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto. Hawa panas dari tubu Naruto semakin kuat. Karin yang memiliki kemampuan merasakan chakra, sangat shock. Ini pertama kali nya dia merasakan adda chakra sekuat ini.

_Dia... bukan manusia!_Batin nya.

"A...apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Na...Naruto....?" Hinata tak percaya.

"Itu adalah wujud asli monster yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto." Shino menimpali.

"Belum..."

"Eh..?"

"Itu belum wujud aslinya." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"La...lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi kita harus menghentikan nya sebelum Naruto berubah menjadi lebih berbahaya." jawab Kakashi.

"Makhluk apa dia?" Suigetsu mulai ketakutan.

"..." Jugo tidak berkomentar.

"Suigetsu..! Jugo..! Karin...! Ayo kita pergi." teriak Sasuke.

"Eh..? Baik!" Mereka mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Melihat Sasuke yang pergi, Sakura hendak mengejar tapi dia mengurungkan niat nya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagi pula dia tau, bukan hanya dia yang menginginkan kepulangan Sasuke.

_Aku harus menolong Naruto dulu! Tunggu aku Sasuke!!_

"Guru, bagaimana kita menghentikanya?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Kakashi memandang Sakura sebentar lalu berkata. "Aku tidak tau! Tapi ada satu orang yang bisa mengembalikan Naruto lagi."

"Eh...? Siapa?"

"Yamato?" jawab Kakashi.

"Guru Yamato?" Sakura memastikan.

"Ta...tapi bagaimana bisa? Saat ini dia sedang tidak ada di sini." ujar Hinata cemas. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto terus begini.

_Baiklah!_

Hinata berlari menuju Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata! Berbahaya..." teriak Kiba yang melihat Hinata.

"Gawat!" ujar Kakashi. "Jika sedang berubah seperti itu, Naruto akan kehilangan kesadaran nya sebagai manusia. Dia bisa melukai siapa pun"

"Apa?"

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan jurus Byakugan nya, lalu dia mencoba menyerang Naruto. Tapi karena kekuatanya yang tidak seimbang dengan mudahnya Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata. Hingga tubuhnya terbentur ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, dia masih terus berusaha sekuat tenaga walaupun hasilnya sama. Bahkan dia semakin terluka.

"Guru... kalau begini terus Hinata bisa mati, kita harus menolong nya." Sakura mulai berlari untuk menolong Hinata. Kiba, Shino dan Kakashi juga ikut dengan nya. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino dan Yamato.

"Tim Penyelamat, datang!"

"Guru Yamato!" Sakura kaget.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku akan meolong Naruto." ujar Yamato, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Hinata yang tidak kuat terkena serangan dari Naruto terlempar dan langsung ditangkap oleh Shino dan Kiba. Ino yang baru datang mencoba menyembuhkan luka Hinata.

Yamato menghampiri Naruto dan mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menyegel kembali Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia pergi Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura sangat tau siapa maksud Kakashi. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Hm..!"

Walaupun tersenyum, sebenarnya Sakura sangat sedih dan ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukanya.

_Aku harus tegar!_

"Tenang saja Sakura! Setelah Naruto kembali sadar kita akan mencari Sasuke lagi." ujar Kakashi mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"I...iya!" Sakura mulai tersenyum senang.

**~to be continued~**

* * *

**yeeii...!!**

**terima kasih sudah mau baca fic saya yang hina ini..**

**hahaha**

**tolong di review yah? ;D**

**maaf klo jeleg! hbis aku ga terlalu pinter bikin cerita,,**

**hehehe**


	4. Kembalilah Sasuke

**chap4 akhirnya update,,,,**

**heheheh**

**maaf klo masih jelek...!!**

**huhuuuhuhuu**

**aku memang tidak pandai dalam mendiskripsikan sesuatu...!!**

**tpi aku tetep berharap kalian mau membacanya...**

**hiks...hiks..... *nangis! sambil sembah2***

* * *

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (blom berani yg lain)**

* * *

"Ehmm... Hinata!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, saat dia dan Hinata sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"Eh? I…iya, ada apa Naruto?" wajah Hinata bersemu merah, ya... kalau bersangkutan dengan Naruto dia memang menjadi lebih pemalu. Apalagi saat ini mereka memang hanya berdua. Sementara Sakura dan yang lain nya sedang mencarikan makanan. Karena Naruto dan Hinata terluka, mereka hanya disuruh menunggu dan beristirahat sampai yang lain kembali.

"Emm... Tidak jadi!" jawab Naruto singkat. Entahlah, rasanya sangat sulit baginya untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu kepada Hinata.

"Oooh..."

_Aneh... Padahal aku bisa bicara dengan lancar jika dengan orang lain._ Batin Naruto.

SIIING....

Mereka hanya diam saja. Saking diam nya, mungkin hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar.

"Na...Naruto!" Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kenapa??" Naruto kaget, karena tiba-tiba Hinata mengajaknya bicara.

"Ehmm... Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting. Tapi..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran.

"A...aku ingin minta maaf!" lanjut Hinata, tapi dengan menyembunyikan wajah nya dari Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung dengan kata-kata Hinata. Bahkan dia yang seharusnya meminta maaf, malah tidak bisa bilang dari tadi. Ini, malah Hinata yang minta maaf tanpa sebab.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf, karena tadi aku tidak banyak membantu!" ucap Hinata sambil memutar-mutar kedua jarinya.

"Apa?! Bu...bukanya aku yang seharusnya minita maaf, karena telah melukaimu.?!" ujar Naruto kaget. Tidak dia sangka Hinata berfikiran seperti itu. Bahkan dia dari tadi tidak berani mengatakan 'Maaf' pada Hinata karena takut Hinata terlalu marah dan tidak mau memaafkan nya.

"Bukan..!! Itu bukan salah mu kok Naruto. Ini semua salah ku sendiri karena aku terlalu lemah."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu Hinata??"

"Selama ini... aku hanya merepotkan teman satu tim ku. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna. Karena aku sangat lemah...." ujar Hinata sedih.

"Tidak...!! Kau sama sekali tidak lemah. Lagi pula aku tau, kau sudah berjuang dengan keras. Bahkan aku tidak bisa seperti mu Hinata." seru Naruto, mencoba menghibur Hinata.

"Eh...? Ju...justru selama ini aku berusaha untuk berlatih keras, ka...karena kamu Naruto!" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, dengan wajah merah.

"Eeh??? Ka...karena aku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu. "Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa??"

"Em... aku tau! Dulu kamu selalu dianggap lemah oleh semua orang. Tapi walaupun begitu kamu tidak ernah menyerah. Aku sering melihatmu berlatih keras, walaupun sekolah sudah selesai. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha supaya aku bisa kuat sepertimu." kata Hinata penuh keyakinan. "Aku sangat kagum padamu Naruto!" lanjut nya, sambil tersenyum senang.

**DEG!!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan yang hangat di dalam dada nya. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

* * *

"Umm.... tapi aku masih tidak mengerti Shikamaru! Kalau Sasuke ingin menghindar dari kita, kenapa dia malah pergi menuju ke arah Desa?" tanya Chouji di tengah perjalanan, saat semua nya memulai pencarian Sasuke lagi.

"Huh!! Masa aku harus menjelaskanya lagi. Sasuke menuju ke Desa karena dia ingin menyerang Konoha. Kita kan sudah diberi tau oleh Nona Tsunade." jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Eh...kalau begitu, bisa gawat kalau Sasuke sampai ke Konoha duluan kan??" Ino ikut khawatir.

"Tenang saja! Di sini adalah daerah kekuasaan kita. Kita lebih tau jalan pintas menuju Desa dari pada mereka kan?" jawab Guru Yamato.

"Maaf... mungkin Guru lupa. Tapi Sasuke juga orang Konoha kan?"

"Apa kalian lupa? Hanya Ninja tingkat Chunin yang tau jalan pintas menuju Desa." Guru Yamato menimpali lagi.

"Oh iya Sakura. Tadi kamu bilang ada berapa orang yang bersama Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Emm... ada tiga! Jadi empat kalau dengan Sasuke." jawab Sakura, sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Apa kau tahu kemampuan mereka?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ada yang bisa membaca chakra!" seru Hinata yakin.

"Eh? Membaca chakra??"

"Iya! Dia bisa merasakan chakra orang yang didekatnya." lanjut Hinata.

"Yang lain nya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Entahlah... mereka belum menunjukan jurus mereka." jawab Kiba.

Shikamaru hanya diam sambil menyusun strategi.

* * *

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu! Lukamu sepertinya cukup parah." bujuk Karin, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau.

"Berisik! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu minumlah darah ku, supaya lukamu sembuh!" Karin masih keukeuh.

"AKU BILANG AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!!!" bentak Sasuke. Karin sangat kaget. Walaupun selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap baik, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke semarah ini.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau tidak perlu semarah itu kan? Lagi pula sebenarnya luka itu gara-gara kau mencoba meolong gadis itu kan?" Suigetsu mulai emosi. Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya, dan Suigetsu mulai ketakutan.

"Kita istirahat!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Semuanya pun hanya diam mengikuti kata-katanya.

_SIAL!! __Kenapa aku jadi berantakan seperti ini?!_

* * *

"Kiba? Apakah kita sudah dekat?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya... , kurasa sudah dekat!" jawab Kiba.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Em... ya sudah terlihat!"

* * *

"Kurasa sudah cukup kita istirahat. Ayo!" Sasuke mulai berdiri, diikuti Karin dan Jugo. Tapi Suigetsu hanya diam saja.

"Suigetsu ayo!!" seru Karin.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Apa bagaimana mungkin??" tanya Karin kaget. Dia berusaha menarik tubuh Sugetsu, tapi percuma saja karena ternyata tubuhnya juga tidak bisa digerakan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah bayangan Suigetsu yang sepertinya sudah tergabung dengan bayangan seseorang.

_Eh, jurus ini?!_

Sasuke segera meghindar dari jurus 'Mengikat Bayangan' Shikamaru yang juga hampir menyerangnya.

"Huh! Kalian datang lagi ya?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke!!! Kenapa kamu jadi begini. Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha." seru Naruto.

"Tau apa kamu?''

"Mungkin aku memang tidak tau apapun. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah!!" sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu??" tannya nya dingin.

"Percuma aku jelaskan, kau tidak akan mengerti. Bodoh!!" ujar Naruto, sengaja menekan kata bodoh pada Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura dan Hinaa berlari ke arah Sasuke, dan berusaha menyerangnya. Sementara Suigetsu da Karin hanya bisa diam karena jurus Shikamaru.

Dan Jugo bertarung dengan Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino.

Sedangkan Yamato berjaga di pinggir, untuk mengawasi Naruto jika berubah menjadi Kyubi.

"Huh! Jadi kalian ingin main keroyokan ya?" sindir Sasuke. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke. Naurto mencoba menyerang Sasuke, tapi Sasuke bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Hinata dan Sakura, juga mencoba menyerang Sasuke tapi juga dgn mudah dihindari oleh Sasuke.

Anehnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencoba membalas.

Hingga....

_Eh, kenapa denganku?? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak._

Sasuke melihat bayanganya yang sudah menyatu dengan Shikamaru. Rupanya dia telah terkena jurus 'Mengikat Bayangan' Shikamaru.

"Huh! Kau terlalu meremehkan ku Sasuke." ujar Shikamaru bangga. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

_Tapi bukankah Karin dan Suigetsu yang..._

Sasuke melihat ke arah Karin dan Suigetsu. Ternyata Karin sudah terkena jurus 'shintenshin no jutsu' milik Ino, sedangkan Suigetsu entah apa yang terjadi sudah pingsan dan digotong oleh Kakashi. Dan Jugo kelihatanya mulai kewalahan, karena diserang oleh banyak orang secara langsung.

_Huh! SIAL........_

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan terlihat mencoba menghantam dada Sasuke, tepat di bekas luka serangan Naruto.

Tapi anehnya bukan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan, tetapi justru dia merasa lukanya mulai membaik. Rupanya Sakura sedang mencoba mengobati luka di dada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu. Lagi pula, seharusnya aku yang memiliki luka ini." jawab Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke... aku mohon kembalilah!" pinta Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke masih diam saja, atau tepatnya tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Jujur, dia memang merindukan Konoha. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaafkan Konoha, yang telah mengorbankan Itachi.

Mengingat itu Sasuke mulai emosi.

"Aku sangat membenci Desa itu!" ujarnya sinis.

**PLAK..!!**

Tiba-tiba Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke.

"Sadarlah Sasuke..!! Jangan rusak hidupmu sendiri..." Sakura mulai menangis. "Aku selalu memandangmu sebagai murid teladan di sekolah, ninja yang kuat, dan orang yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah. Karena itu... jangan rusak pandanganku terhadap mu." lanjut Sakura dengan terisak.

Sementara yang lain hanya melihat dan mendengarkan.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak tau apa pun tentang aku. Jadi kamu tidak perlu ikut campur. Kamu tidak tau kan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan??" ujar Sasuke emosi.

"Pernah...." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena kamu, aku pernah merasakan nya." lanjutnya.

Sesaat Sasuke terpaku oleh kata-kata Sakura. "Huh!! Kau memang selalu menjengkelkan." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat dia akan pergi dari Konoha. Senyum yang telah lama tidak Sakura lihat.

"Sasuke..."

"Maaf Sakura...! Aku tidak bisa! Karena Desa itu... Desa itu telah menghancurkan semua yang aku miliki. Mereka sengaja mengorbankan Itachi." ujar Sasuke. "Aku...aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang telah membunuhnya. Karena itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendam demi Itachi." lanjutnya.

****T.****B.C****

* * *

**hwaa.......**

**bagaimana?? bagaimana??**

**ada kemajuan kah? atau kemunduran??**

**hehehehe**

**tolong di review ya... :D**


	5. Teman!

**akhirnya............... **

**maaf klo lama.. sbnernya ada suatu masalah yg bikin aku HAMPIR nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini!**

**tpi kyknya masalah itu bisa aku selesein.... dan aku ngelanjutin cerita ini lagi deh! hehe**

**sialnya waktu aku mau publish chap ini, aku malah lupa sama Password ku...**

**waaaaaa........**

**untung skrg udah inget! hehehe...**

**EH?! malah curhat... ya udah lah!  
**

**Selamat Membaca!!  
**

* * *

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : T**

* * *

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendam demi Itachi." ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto menjadi marah dan memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Apakah dengan begitu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?? Apakah menurutmu, dengan kau menyerang Konoha Itachi akan bahagia???" ujar Naruto. "APAKAH BEGITU MENURUTMU, HAH?" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Kau tau kan? Itachi telah berjuang demi melindungi Konoha. Dia sengaja membiarkanmu hidup karena dia sangat menyayangi mu. Apa kau mau membuat perjuanganya selama ini menjadi sia-sia?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke sangat kaget dengan kata-kata Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto yang dia kenal sebagai Naruto yang bodoh, bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak dapat terpikir olehnya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Huh!" Sasuke menyeringai lagi. "Itu semua bukan urusanmu!" dia masih mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku..." ujar Naruto bergetar. "Karena aku sudah terlanjur menganggapmu sebagai saudara. Karena desa yang ingin kamu serang itu, adalah Konoha. Dan... karena kamu adalah orang yang mau mengakui keberadaan ku!"

"Salah... aku sama sekali tidak mengakuimu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai saudara. Biarkanlah aku." ujar Sasuke sambil berlari pergi. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah terbebas dari jurus Shikamaru.

"Eh?! SASUKE...!!!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke.

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini! Biar aku dan Naruto yang mengejarnya." ujar Sakura, hendak ikut mengejar Sasuke.

"Ta...tapi Sakura! Aku rasa itu sangat berbahaya!" Hinata mulai cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kami pasti bisa! Kau bantu saja Kiba dan Shino, sepertinya yang menjadi lawan mereka cukup hebat. Lagipula..."Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. "Naruto tidak akan mati kok!! Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas." ujar Sakura menggoda Hinata.

"Eh..? Eeeeeeeehh?? Ti...tidak kok!! Aku sama sekali tidak..." Hinata mencoba menyangkal, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Begini saja wajahnya sudah merah seperti udang rebus.

"Hahahaha... tenang saja!! Aku hanya bercanda kok, aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa pada Naruto! Kau bilang sendiri saja ya." jawab Sakura geli, masih menggoda Hinata dan bergegas mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura...." ujar Hinata cemas, saat Sakura mulai menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Kau tenang saja..." ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa kau baik-baik saja Shikamaru? Tadi kan kau sudah memakai jurus terlalu lama."

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Oooh…" ujar Hinata, sambil melihat ke arah Sakura pergi.

"Dia…"

"Eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Dia pasti tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula, sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia tadi tertawa." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh? I…iya benar!"

...

_Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi aku merasa kau belum berubah Sasuke!! Sama sekali tidak...._

Batin Sakura.

* * *

"Tunggu Sasuke!!!" teriak Naruto, sambil mengejar Sasuke yang berada tepat di depanya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. "... "

WHUUSSS............

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang menyelimuti Sasuke.

_Sial...! Apa ini...??_

"Halo... Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di depan Sasuke.

Melihat Kakashi, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan tampang kesal.

_Huh! Lagi-lagi..._

"Eh... Guru Kakashi? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa..." ujar Naruto heran.

"Oh... Naruto! Tidak perlu heran. Aku sudah mengira kalau Sasuke akan lari lagi. Makanya aku berjaga-jaga. Lagipula, tidak mungkin semudah itu mengalahkan mu kan Sasuke?" ujar Guru Kakashi seakan sudah menduga semuanya.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka. "Mau apa sebenarya kalian?"

"Tentu saja membawa mu kembali." Jawab Kakashi masih santai.

"Huh! Tidak perlu." Sasuke masih bersikeras.

"Tapi kami melakukan nya juga untuk kebaikanmu, Sasuke!"

"Tau apa kalian soal apa yang baik untuku?!" Sasuke sudah mulai emosi.

"Jujurlah sedikit pada dirimu sendiri." Ujar Kakashi. Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, dia tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Sasuke berdalih.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti."

"SASUKE..!!" teriak Sakura saat berhasil mengejar mereka. "Eh! Guru Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Kita berkumpul berempat begini, apa masih belum membuatmu mengerti Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi.

"Sudah terlambat!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Lalu dia mulai menghantam perut Kakashi dengan tangan nya.

"A...apa?! GURU??" teriak Naruto histeris. Tapi tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu.

_Cih jurus bayangan._ Batin Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto bernafas lega. "Hei Sasuke!! Apa yang kau lakukan??!" teriaknya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto, dan berbalik hendak pergi lagi.

"Sasuke!!!" teriak Sakura, saat Sasuke sudah membalikan tubuhnya. Sehingga saat ini Sasuke membelakangi Sakura dan Naruto.

"Huh! Ada apa lagi..? Bukankah, seharusnya kalian sadar bahwa semua yang kalian lakukan sia-sia? Lagi pula... kalian tidak bisa memaksaku untuk kembali ke desa itu! Ini semua hak ku untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan." ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Sakura dan Naruto terdiam... Mereka sadar, bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai hak untuk memaksa Sasuke. Tapi mereka juga tidak ingin Sasuke pergi.

"Apakah kalau kamu mau, kamu akan kembali ke Konoha?" ujar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dan Sakura.

"Guru...."

"Huh! Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak akan kembali." jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, air mata Sakura yang sedari tadi ditahanya tiba-tiba mengalir. "Apa.... Apa sebenci itukah kamu terhadap kami?!" ujar Sakura terbata-bata. "Apakah kamu benar-benar telah melupakan Tim 7? Apakah kamu benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Konoha? Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun tempat dihatimu untuk kami??" lanjut Sakura, yang masih terisak-isak karena tangisanya.

"Sakura..." ujar Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi.

"Diam..." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang DIAM kalian! Kalian tidak tau apa-apa. Kalian tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan semua orang yang kalian sayangi dan menyayangi kalian. Kalian tidak tau bagaimana menyesalnya telah membunuh orang yang sangat penting bagi kalian. Kalian hanya memaksaku kembali sehingga mengingatkan ku kembali atas semua itu!!" ujar Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Bukan hanya kamu yang merasakan semua itu Sasuke... Aku juga kehilangan seluruh keluargaku saat perang. Naruto juga sangat sedih ketika dia telah melukai banyak orang saat menjadi kyubi. Sakura yang selalu berjuang untuk bertahan tanpamu. Kita semua mempunyai masalah... tidak satupun dari kita yang menginginkan itu semua terjadi. Tapi kita harus berusaha untuk terus maju ke depan. Jangan terus terjebak oleh kenangan masa lalu. Kami melakukan semua ini, karena kami peduli kepadamu." ujar Kakashi dengan sabar. "Kamu bilang kamu telah kehilangan semua orang yang menyayangi mu. Lalu kami ini apa bagimu? Apa kamu tidak sadar, bahwa selama ini kamu telah memiliki semuanya. Mungkin kamu telah kehilangan clan mu dan itachi. Tapi ada kami, yang bisa menemanimu untuk melewati semua itu...." lanjut Kakashi.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kakashi itu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Kakashi, guru mereka yang terlihat sangat santai bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba. "HUWAAA............!!! Guru... Kau sangat baik.......!!" ujar Naruto, sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

"Hahaha... wajahmu sangat bodoh Naruto." ujar Sakura, padahal wajahnya sendiri sudah basah oleh air mata.

"..." lag-lagi Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Sasuke?" Kakashi masih mencoba memancing Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau...." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sayangnya saat ini Sasuke membelakangi mereka, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Pulanglah ke Konoha Sasuke, bersihkanlah nama baik Itachi, buktikanlah bahwa clan 'Uchiha' adalah clan terkuat di Konoha. Lakukanlah yang terbaik." ujar guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Sasuke..." Naruto ikut bicara. "Mungkin bagimu aku tidaklah penting, tapi..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat penting. Aku tau selama ini hubungan kita tidak pernah baik, aku selalu bertengkar denganmu. Aku juga selalu bilang bahwa aku membencimu, tapi itu semua adalah bohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalah darimu. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai orang yang hebat. Kita sama-sama sebatang kara. Tapi kau bisa menjadi orang yang selalu dikagumi banyak orang, kau adalah murid terpintar, dan juga ninja yang kuat. Walaupun kau hidup sebatang kara, tapi kau disukai banyak orang. Sedangkan aku... hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Aku sangat iri padamu, dam aku ingin sebanding denganmu. Karena bagiku kau adalah seorang 'kakak'...!" lanjut Naruto, dengan suara bergetar dan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Sasuke kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mereka. "Apalagi yang kalian harapkan dari aku...? Aku sudah bukan lagi orang yang kalian kenal dulu, aku sudah banyak berubah. Aku sudah menjadi 'Sasuke' yang berbeda." ucapnya.

"Bohong!" ujar Sakura lantang. "Bagiku kau sama sekali tidak berubah, kau masih Sasuke yang kami kenal. Walaupun kau bilang kau sudah tidak memikirkan kami, tapi sebenarnya kau masih."

"Tau apa kau tentang aku?! Jangan berlagak kau mengerti aku." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Aku memang tau tentang mu. Bahkan mungkin aku mengenalmu, lebih dari kau mengenal dirimu sendiri." Sakura masih keukeuh. "Kau tau kan? Aku sudah menyukai mu sejak dulu. Aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu sekian lama, tetapi aku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu?" lanjut Sakura. "Kamu... kamu selalu berpura-pura tidak peduli terhadap orang lain, tetapi sebenarnya kau sangat peduli. Kamu juga selalu berbicara dingin terhadap orang lain, tetapi wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai orang itu. Aku tau kau selalu berpura-pura menjadi orang yang tegar seakan tidak membutuhkan orang lain, tapi di dalam kau merasa kesepian."

"Kembalilah Sasuke... Aku mohon...." ujar Sakura sambil mencoba medekati Sasuke.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sasuke. "Berhentilah memperdulikanku. Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala? Bahkan sebenarnya saat-saat aku masih ada di Tim 7 lebih singkat, dari pada saat aku pergi. Waktu itu sangat lah singkat, tetapi kenapa kalian sangat peduli???! Hah!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mulai ikut mendekat, "Kamulah yang keras kepala! Kamulah yang bodoh! Tidak peduli sesingkat apa saat kita bersama, tetapi kita tetaplah 'TEMAN'!!!" ujarnya, tidak kalah keras dengan teriakan Sasuke.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**maaf klo masih pendek dan jelek...**

**memang beginilah kemampuan saya!!**

**sekali lagi Maaf...**

***review ditunggu!! ^^***


End file.
